Pain My Little Prince
by LostSoulLoki
Summary: Loki is captured by Thanos. *Note: I'm uploading this by copy and paste. Sorry for typos. Spoilers for Infinity Wars*
1. Chapter 1

Pain My Little Prince.

Chapter One

Loki slowly blinked his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain in his throat and a feeling akin to swallowed glass. He groaned, blinking a few more times.

Everything looked smokey and hazy. "Fire?" He regretted saying it out loud as it made his throat burn more. He rubbed his eyes, his vision finally began to clear.

Cold fear washed over him. His heart began pounding on his chest. As he looked around his fear intensified. Sweat began beading on his skin. He knew where he was. An empty grey throne sat before him.

A laugh cut through the silence. Loki whimpered. "No...please No." He turned to see Thanos walking out of the shadows.

Thanos smiled. "Welcome back Loki."

Loki closed his eyes swallowing hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain My Little Prince Chapter Two

Loki shakily got to his feet. "What is going on?" Thanos walked over to the throne sitting.

"I brought you back." He held up the infinity gauntlet. He leaned forward toward Loki. "Do you remember what my servant told you? That if you failed me there would be consequences? Unspeakable torment?"

Members of the black order came forward holding chains and shackles. They shoved Loki to his knees, latching a metal collar around his throat, attaching it to his wrists.

"Take these off me...NOW." His throat burned with pain as he raised his voice.

"It would do you well to learn your place, little Prince." Thanos was now inches from Loki's face. "But I must say I look forward to your...discrepancies. I look forward to breaking you."

Without warning Thanos yanked the chain, causing Loki to fall forward. He landed hard on all fours. He ran a finger down the quivering Asgardian's back.

"I shall enjoy punishing you my little Prince."


	3. Pain My Little Prince Chapter 3

Pain My Little Prince Chapter 3

Loki sat in a cold cell. His collar now chained to the wall. "What am I to do now?" He pulled on the chain till his plams were bloody but it still wouldn't budge.

His heart throbbed every time he heard foot steps coming down the hallway. He silently hoped they would pass him by. Until a day later when he heard heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway. The footsteps were louder than the others.

Loki looked up to see Thanos looking at him through the bars. He stood smirking. "I have a present for you little one."

Thanos held the chain walking Loki down the hallway. Leading me like some mongrel pup Loki thought to himself. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything, he knew his silvertongue would just bring trouble.

Thanos swung the doors open to his throne room. Loki staggered bacwards, inhaling sharply. On the floor, bloodied and on all fours was Thor.

The black order had him surrounded, viciously landing blow after blow to the thunder God. Black Dwarf brought down an electrified whip, leaving a black burn trail down his back. Ebony Maw jabbed a metal spear into Thor's side. He howled in pain.

Thanos laughed when he saw Loki's face. Loki faced Thanos. "Stop this! Release him!" He reached out, wrapping a hand around loki's throat, lifting him up.

"Do not tell me what to do Loki. " He put pressure on his larynx. He struggled in his grasp. He opened his hand letting Loki slip down.

"Please stop. I'm the one who failed you." Thanos snapped his fingers. The black order instantly stopped their attack, stepping back. Thor lay at their feet coughing and vomiting.

"What do you wish of me?" Loki asked, his voice sounding small.

"Of you? Nothing. You have given me what I want. Your pain. " He snapped his fingers. They continued their assault on Thor.

"Please stop! Enough Your killing him!" Loki began to beg. "I beg of you! Stop!"

Thanos held up his hand. They stopped again. Loki sighed. "Did you think I would let him live?" Loki shook his head violently. "Do it."

"Brother...please." Tears poured from his good eye. Loki surged forward.

"Leave him be!" Black Dwarf picked up his axe, grinning at Loki. He stood behind Thor, his axe raised high in the air.

The others pulled Thor to his knees, bending him forward. Loki struggled violently in his chains

"No! No! No! STOP!" The axe was brought down, swiftly embedded in the floor. "NOOOOOOOO!" Loki screamed as he fell to his knees.

He watched as Thor's head slowly slid from his neck, landing beside the embedded axe. Thor's body slumped forward.

Loki fell forward, his palms flat against the cold stone floor. He proceeded to vomit. Tears flooded his eyes.

He looked up to see Thanos laughing. His face twisted into a snarl. "YOU BASTARD!!!" He flew at Thanos but he easily caught him by the throat. He dropped him back down to the floor.

"Your grief brings me much pleasure. "


	4. Chapter 4

He released Loki who fell limply to the floor. He laid on the cold Stone floor, his vision swimming. He closed his eyes tightly tears still leaked, dripping from his lashes.

"Take him back." He felt tugging on the Chain. He opened his eyes catching a glimpse of Thor's body. The room begin to swim again, collapsing to the floor unconscious.

Loki awoke in a cold sweat, laying on the floor of his cell. Grey Walls of the cell forming in his vision. He tried to sit up but the memory of seeing his brother beheaded came rushing at him.

"Oh God..." He whisper replacing a hand over his mouth. He sat against the wall trembling.

"Oh God...oh God..." he whispered over and over, bile rising in his throat. He wrapped his arms around his chest. Pain clenching his heart. His brother was gone, also his mother. Anyone who ever cared about him was dead. There is no one for me.

"Thanos requires you." One of the black order stood in the doorway of the cell.

Loki wiped his reddening eyes. "Tell Thanos to go to hell." A chuckle sent shivers down Loki's spine. Thanos now stood in the doorway.

" What did you say?" Loki stood wobbly.

"I said go to HELL!"" He stepped toward Thanos, taking a swing but stumbling backwards. He caught Loki by the chin, bringing his face up closer. He squeezed tighter causing loki to squirm in pain.

"Your upset about your brother?" Loki squirmed harder at the mention of his brother. "If you like to know I've tossed his body out with the other waste. " He cried out, struggling harder, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"This just the beginning little one." He turned to Ebony Maw. "Leave us." He nodded, chuckling.

Thanos switched hands, now gripping him by the throat. Without warning he had Loki pinned against the wall. He loosened his grip. Loki sucked in a ragged breath. They were nose to nose now. Thanos pushed against him. Loki felt a hard bulge being pressed against his stomach.

Loki brought both palms up against the titan's chest, furtively trying to push Thanos away. Thanos laughed, slightly grinding against his stomach.

"This is one way you will repay me for loosing, loki." He could feel Thanos shifting . Now he felt a warmth being pressed against his stomach.

Loki's eyes glanced down then shot up to see Thanos grinning. He dropped Loki to his knees. His hardness was directly in front of his face. He felt his heart begin to pound and his mouth dried up.

"I...no..." Thanos stepped closer, now meer inches from his face.

"Pleasure me."

Loki shook his head. "No! I'd rather perish! Kill me but not this!" Thanos' laugh boomed in the cell.

"Why would I kill my favorite pet?"


End file.
